I'd Lie
by Fray Ray
Summary: She would lie... Based off the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. NataliaEric


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami in anyway.**

**Pairing: Natalia/Eric**

**Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift**

**She's pretty much the best, so if you haven't heard this song you should look it up or something. W00T!**

**Random thing while listening to it...Have fun reading...I am done with my pointless random rambling now.**

**

* * *

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**

"You will let me drive one of these day's, you know," Natalia Boa Vista said climbing into the passenger side of the vehicle.

"Don't get you hopes up," Eric Delko shot her a smile as he climbed into the drivers seat. Then, he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You okay? Long night?" she asked seeing this.

"Yeah, I am fine and I had a long night," he said backing out of the parking space and heading out of the parking lot.

"What happened?" she ventured on.

He smiled knowing she wasn't going to give in then told her about his night. She looked at him from where she was sitting. She loved his eyes.

**He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cuz I hope he wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs**

They were almost to the crime scene and they had talked about odd and end things since he told her about his night. "Well," he ran his fingers through his hair, "I won't ever fall in love."

Natalia couldn't help but laugh hearing this, not because it was funny, but because she hoped that he was wrong, "Why on earth would you say that."

"Gotta hurt to many times," he shrugs.

As they pulled up to the crime scene and got out of the vehicle, walking up to the body, Natalia couldn't help but think she was one of them that had hurt him.

"Would this be counted as driving under the influence?" Eric joked looking at all the beer bottle then and the metal car that was lodged into the man's head.

Natalia smiled coming out of her thoughts and then hears the song in the background, "This is one of your favorites isn't it?"

"Yeah, but where is it coming from," Eric head off towards the music.

**I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
**

"Does you know Eric's favorite color?" Calliegh asked Natalia, coming into the break room.

"Green," she answered easily, "Why?"

"Oh-wait," Calliegh stopped, "you know that off the top of your head?"

Natalia shrugged, "It's not like he changes it every other week like a little girl does."

Calliegh laughed, "Thanks."

"Is it because his birthday is in a couple days?" Natalia asked

"Yeah," Calliegh nodded, "He argued about me getting him something and wouldn't tell me his favorite anything."

Natalia laughed, "Yeah, sometimes I think he would argue with a brick wall."

Calliegh nodded and laughed then headed towards the door, but she stopped and turned around, "Do you love him, Natalia?"

Natalia looked up suddenly, surprised by the question, "No," she said casually, or at least what she hoped was because she would never tell. She would lie.

**I'd lie**

**He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you...**

"Hey, Nat," Eric smiled walking into the lab she was working.

"Hey, Eric, what brings you here?" She smiled looking up at him, letting out the breathe she didn't know she had held.

"Just seeing if my results where done."

"Almost," she rolled her eyes, "I told you I would page you."

He smiled, "I got bored."

The machine beeped and she turned around and grabbed the piece of paper, "Here you go."

"Thanks," he took it and stood there a couple seconds before turning around and walking away.

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle**

Natalia woke up and sat up in bed. Eric had invited her over today since they both had the day off and he thought he could see that something was wrong. She swore he could see straight through her sometimes, well, except when it came to her heart.

She pushed the covers off and headed into the bathroom. After taking a shower and doing her hair she put on make up. _He's beautiful_, she thought.

An hour later she was outside his house knocking on the door. He opened it with a smile, "Come on in," he said, moving aside so she could enter.

She looked around and everything was same. She walked into the living and noticed the guitar laying on the couch. She turned and looked at him, "I didn't know you played."

"I started about a year ago. No one really knows, I don't really tell people," he gave her a half-smile and moved over to the couch, removing the guitar and sitting down.

**Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes**

She walked over and sat down. She looked at the pictures on the wall. There was one of Marisol dressed up for her wedding, and then one of him and Marisol. She was beautiful. There were a couple pictures of his parents. His fathers eyes looked just like his.

She turned and smiled at him causing him to question, "What?"

"Your eyes," she continued to smile as he looked at the picture she had been staring at.

"I guess I never really paid that much attention to it."

**And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie**

She had had a lot of fun at Eric's the day before. They watched a couple movies, ate, talked, and joked around. She was smiling brightly when Calliegh walked into the lab the next day.

"Hey," Calliegh gave her a sweet smile.

"Hey," Natalia replied, her smile not changing.

"Why had you been in the lab a lot lately?" Calliegh asked as she took the sheet Natalia offered.

"Running stuff off my crime scene, might as well help out with others stuff."

"Okay, what's got you so happy?" Calliegh said, he smiled getting a little bigger.

"Nothing," Natalia shrugged.

"What'd you do yesterday?" Calliegh continued to pry.

"Hung out with Eric," she turned back to what she was doing before Calliegh had entered.

"You do love him, don't you?" Calliegh lowered her voice where Natalia could barely hear her.

Natalia didn't answer. She just stopped what she was doing and looked out the window at Eric.

* * *

My favorite song right now. I love Taylor Swift. Review


End file.
